sango's true heritage
by zero543
Summary: what if sango was not born in the feudal era, what if she was born to jedi grandmaster satele shan and jedi knight ven zallow
1. Chapter 1

Hello fanfic peeps I am starting a new fanfic it's an inuyasha and swtor x-over

The name of this fic is called sango's true heritage

What if Sango was not born to the demon hunter's clan what if she was born to jedi grandmaster satele shan and jedi knight ven zallow

Chapter 1 prologue

It has been 3 years since Master Satele died of child birth while on the republic flagship valiant, jedi master wagrran was by her side while she was in labor, before master satele died she made master wagrran her successor as grandmaster of the jedi order. When she became one with the force, the sith empire's flagship emperors glory attack them, the valiant managed to destroy the dreadnought's shields, weapons, and tractor beam systems but the valiant's main reactor was badly damaged so they had to abandon ship and board the thranta class warship brental star. Master wagrran managed to get to his ship with his predecessor's child in his arms, he knew that the dreadnought managed to send a distress signal and he sensed a sith lord on that ship which meant that the child was no longer safe so he went to a planet that looks like our planet and sets his ship down.

He exited his ship and headed towards the Demon Slayer Village. He arrived at the village gates. "Halt state your business and purpose here." Said one of the guards

"I must speak with your village leader it's urgent." Said wagrran

"Follow us we'll take you to him and his wife." Said the guard

Master wagrran followed them to the village leaders home, one of the guards said "wait here."

After 1 minute of waiting a servant approached me and said "the chieftain will see you now, follow me." Wagrran followed the servant to the audience chamber, there stood a man in his late 30s,

"Welcome stranger what brings you to our village?" Said the chieftain

"Chief I came to your village to bring you a child that was the daughter of my predecessor that died of childbirth, I assume that you saw my ship." Said wagrran

"Yes we did but I have questions for you, what was that thing you came out of? Who are you? And what are you?"

"My name is wagrran I'm the new grandmaster of the jedi order, my predecessor was master satele shan, that thing you saw was a starship, and the girl you are seeing is the child of my predecessor and I ask of you to take care of her because we jedi have an enemy called the sith."

"ok then what is a jedi and a sith and what is that rod thing on your belt."

"it's called a lightsaber it's a weapon of the jedi and the sith if you wish to know more about our order I'm going to give you this cube in order to activate it you just need to meditate oh there's a last thing her biological father was a jedi knight name ven zallow he was killed by a sith name darth malgus, I still have ven zallow's lightsaber also when I was escaping from a battle not far from your planet I sensed a presence similar to darth malgus I think he had a son but I'm not ruling anything out."

The chieftain sighed then said "very well we'll take care of the child, where will you go wagrran-san?"

"I have to return to the tython system, it's the jedi homeworld and since I'm the new grandmaster the order needs leadership and there's no vice grandmaster." Said wagrran

He then went to the child and put his hand on her head and said "goodbye little one may the force be with you."

Master wagrran exited the village and headed to his ship and plotted a course to the jedi homeworld

End of chapter one prologue

Author notes

Wagrran is the name for my lv 50 jedi sage on swtor

The starship is the same one for the jedi knight and consular campaign

Darth malgus had a lover a twilek name Elena

The emperor's glory is the same ship for the lv 10 flashpoint for the republic side

The valiant is a valo class cruiser

And finally the threnta class warship is the same one on the lv 10 flashpoint for the sith empire side

Plz review inuyasha is owned by viz media and don't own it but for swtor I own the game but I don't own the company that made the game lucasarts and bioware


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys ad girls this chapter will have a lot of words so here's the second chapter of Sango's true heritage

Chapter 2

Jedi Homeworld Tython Jedi Temple Council Chamber

Inside the council chamber, jedi master wagrran is having a meeting with the other jedi masters, "I've called you here to bring some grave news, I have felt a great disturbance in the force, it's emitting in the unknown regions, do any of you remember that incident called the battle of the _Valiant_?" asked wagrran

Master Fio stood up and said "I have also felt it too as well it seems to be a battle between some girl using a sword and boomerang fighting a kid."

"If this is true then the sith may also have felt it too as well, we must find her and bring her to tython and train here in our ways." Said Master Kaeden

Master wagrran stood up and said "then it's settled I will go and retrieve her, master fio will come with me, master yuon, I'm leaving you in charge until I return."

She nodded and said "very well bring revan with too, Good luck, and may the force be you"

"And you as well" said wagrran

Defender corvette sleeping quarters

"It's been a long time father." Said fio

"Indeed it has Daughter, did you bring ven zallow's lightsaber and holocron along with the holocrons of masters satele and bastila shan?"Asked wagrran

"right here" showing them to her

"Good anyway we should be arriving at our destination at 1300 hours so were on auto pilot til then, now if you'll excuse me I need to see revan." Said wagrran

Defender Starship lower decks

In the cargo hold was Revan the person who brought the republic to its knees as a sith and saved it as a jedi, he is wearing his causal clothing the same clothing when he was imprisoned in the maelstrom nebula. He was thinking about her granddaughter

_Flaskback Ravens chamber jedi temple _

"_What my daughter had given birth to a girl and you did not tell me" yelled revan _

"_revan I could not risked being followed by the new sith empire under the command of darth malgus son." Said wagrran _

"_you should have brought e with you and let me watch over her." Yelled revan _

"_and let the sith invade that system with their technology not up to theirs and our standards no." counter wagrran _

_Seeing wagrrans logic was sound, revan saw no point of to continue arguing with the person he saved _

_End flashback _

"_I now finally get to my grandchild hopefully I can train her if the council allows it_" thought revan

Just then to door to revan's cabin opened, then came in master wagrran. "revan we've arrived at the system where you're granddaughter is on." Said wagrran

With that they set the ship down to where the demon village was located when they exited the ship they only found the village in ruins

"Nadia, use your gift and find a scent on the girl, fio search the area, bring kira with you, cedrax, go with Nadia, doc, revan lt. irreso on me well head to the chieftain house." Said wagrran as he ordered them

After hours of searching, Nadia got a scent on Sango, Master wagrran, revan, doc, and irreso returned to the graveyard. "Master I've got not only our force sensitive scen but I got others to as well." Said Nadia

"let me see what you have found via meditation." Said wagrran as the group went into meditation mode while cedrex, doc and irresso stood there waiting.

"I don't know about you but those jedi are mysterious especially that jedi that was from 300 years ago." Said doc

"Amen to that." Said iresso

"same here." Said cedrex

Moments later their meditation ended

"lt. iresso get the speeders ready their scent leads to a village that is 120 km east of here, cedrex, revan on me the rest of you stay with the ship we'll holo-call you." Said wagrran

Naraku's castle main courtyard

"Kohaku, why?! Why protect Naraku?!" Yelled sango

"I've made him forget. I've erased all memories of you and of himself. A fighting machine has no need of feelings. He slaughtered an entire village. Kohaku has become a fine slayer." Said naraku

"**DAMN YOU!" **yelled Sango as she charged at him only to find sango blocking her strike with a strange sword made of energy it destroyed her boomerang. He was about to finish her off only to find another sword made of pure energy blocking kohaku's sword, she looked up and saw a man that is wearing the jedi valiant armor, the color of his sword is green, he then pushed kohaku into a tree via force push.

"He then pointed his lightsaber at naraku and said "who are you and how did you get a sith lightsaber for that kid." Said wagrran

"Who am I you say, my name is naraku, and I already know of you jedi. For I have met your enemy call the sith and I have formed an alliance with them." Said naraku

"If you have formed an alliance with the new sith empire then you are not only an enemy to the jedi but to the entire galactic republic too as well." Said wagrran as he throw his lightsaber at him which destroyed him only to find nothing

Wagrran then sighed and turned off his lightsaber "cedrex what's her status?" asked wagrran "She is stabled for now but we need to get her back to the ship." Said cedrex

Just then out of nowhere "WIND SCAR" a blast of energy came at us, wagrran used a force shield move to block the energy.

A hanyou by the name of inuyasha came right at us and said "alright who are you and what did you do to sango."

"I did nothing to her it was that kid over there and as for that bamboo person he disappeared, as for who I am I'm wagrran jedi grandmaster of the jedi order." Said wagrran

"jedi what?" asked inuyasha as he looked confused

"Follow us we will tell you more, your comrades can come, Revan, Cedrex Take the kid, once we back at the ship throw him in the cargo hold." Said wagrran

Inuyasha, kagome, shippo, miroku, and kirara followed them to their location and found a strange metal object, they went inside, revan took sango to the medbay in the lower decks

Confrence room upper deck

"wag while I was treating our patient I found this in her clothing." Said doc showing him the holocron

"Thank you doc for bringing this back, this holocron contains the history of our order including the jedi code." Said wagrran

Just then cedrex came in "our patient is awake"

Medbay lower deck

Sango woken up from her rest, remembering the fight, just then wagrran came in and said "hello sango its been a long time, do you who I am?" asked wagrran

"yes I know who you are, my father told me about you when you left me in the village and said that I was not his daughter, he gave me that cube but so far I cannot activate it." Said sango

"You mean this." Said wagrran showing her the holocron and seeing her nod

"So who was my real father and mother?" asked sango

"You're bio mother was satele shan she died when giving birth to you and she was my predecessor and you're bio father was a jedi knight name ven zallow, he was killed by a sith lord name darth malgus I still have his lightsaber and his holocron. There is one person who I would like you to meet he is you're grandfather, revan you can come in now." Said wagrran as the door opened to reveal revan himself

"So you're my grandfather?" asked sango

"Yes I am." Said revan

"Now if you two excuse me I am going to interrogate that kohaku kid you speak of." Said sango

"Wait let me go with you." Said sango

"You know this kid?" asked wagrran seeing her nod

"He's my brother." Said sango

"Sango you're brother attacked you with a lightsaber and it's color is red, he is twisted by the dark side, the brother you knew and loved, gone he is, he and his master the demon you call naraku are now allies to our enemies the new sith empire," asked

"**LIES KOHAKU WOULD NEVER KILL ME, HE IS BEING CONTROLLED BY NARAKU!" **yelled sango seeing him shake his head

"Regardless if he is being controlled or not he still has to accept the consequences of his action by not only attacking you but killing everyone in your village and the people in other villages as well." Countered wagrran as he left the medbay

"Father what will happen to our prisoner once we finish interrogating him?" asked fio

"We are going to coruscant and take him to the courts that sith lightsaber and the battle between him and Sango will be used as evidence against him. If the courts find him guilty, they'll most likely send him to the belsavis system." Said wagrran

"Understood father what should I tell our passengers?" asked fio

"Tell them that we are leaving the planet, we are heading to a planet called coruscant the planet is one big city." Said wagrran

Defender crew quarters

Inuyasha, miroku, kagome, shippo and kirara were in the crew quarters waiting for answers until the door opened and revealed Fio herself

Miroku approached her and said "who are you and how does that man with the braid know sango?"

My name is fiommel, I'm a jedi master and a member of the jedi council, the jedi are guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy just call me fio every one on the tython system does as for how he knows sango you'll have to ask him or master revan" Said fio

"What is the tython system?" ask kagome

"The Tython system is a planet and it's the birthplace of our order." Said fio

"feh jedi sith whatever I'll just kill them like I did before with any type of enemy I faced." Said inuyasha only to be pushed into a wall via force push

"I will only tell you this only once DO. NOT. UNDERESTAMATE. THE. SITH, inuyasha you may have a sword that can cause massive destruction but the weapons that the sith carry for example a lightsaber, it can destroy anything including you're sword." Said fio

"What happens now?" asked shippo

"we're heading to Coruscant it's the republic's capital world there that kid we captured will be taken to the courts where the supreme chancellor will decide his fate, but there is something you should know." Said fio as she approached them

"Inuyasha I know you want revenge for what naraku did to you 50 years ago you need to get over it because revenge is not the jedi way." "Same goes for you monk."

"And speaking of revenge, we should be arriving at Coruscant in about 0900 hours so get some rest. Oh and don't worry the ship is on auto-pilot." Said Fio

End of chapter 2

Don't forget to rate comment and review


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back guys and girls here's chapter 3 of sango's true heritage

Chapter 3

Master wagrran's ship just docked at the Coruscant spaceport, while outside republic troopers arrived they are under the command of Colonel Jace Malcom, his face has battle scars on the right side of his face, he received those scars when he fought darth malgus during the battle of alderaan he approached wagrran and said "It's good to see you again master jedi, (see's kohaku) and why is that kid in cuffs."

"Colonel Malcom, that kid tried to kill master satele's daughter with a sith lightsaber, I have a holo-recording and the saber as evidence." Said wagrran

"I thought jedi were not supposed to have children." Said the colonel

"We don't but I would like you to meet her." Said wagrran

Wagrran then motioned Sango to him, "so this is master satele and master zellow's child huh?" asked Malcom seeing wagrran nod

"Who are you and how did you get those scars?" ask Sango

"My name is Colonel Jace Malcom, Republic Special Forces, I knew your mother, she saved my life during the battle of alderaan, I have a holo-record of that battle is you want to see it and as for the scars, you'll find out when you watch the holo-recording." Said the colonel

Major dead-eye the new Commanding officer of havoc squad came up to jace and said "Havoc squad reporting for prisoner transfer duty as ordered sir." Said the major as he saluted to him and jace saluted him back

"Good take this kid to the holding cells, his trail will begin tomorrow morning at 1100 hours, Dismissed." Said the colonel

"What will happen to Kohaku?" asked sango

"Well if he's found guilty, he'll most likely be sent to the Belsavis system, its home to our Allusis Correctional Prison Facility, security there is 24/7 same goes for lockdown." Said the colonel

"HE'S JUST A KID, YOU CAN'T PUT AN 11 YEAR OLD IN A PRISON FULL OF CRIMINALS!" YELLED SANGO

"QUIET SANGO HE'S ANY ALLY TO THE NEW SITH EMPIRE." Yelled revan

"you guys come with us, we have a hotel inside the senate tower where you can sleep for the night, except for you Sango, Master Wagrran and revan we need to go over the trail in general Rusk's office and speaking of Rusk, Master fio General rusk sends his regards." Said Jace Malcom

(A/N General rusk f.k.a. Formally known as Sargent rusk, he's a compainion for the jedi knight campaign on Swtor, he is replacing general Garza as the new head of the Republic Military SpecOps Division because General Garza is now a senator well she is old and she ain't getting any younger.")

5 days later

"Sango you're brother has been found guilty on all counts, he's been sentenced to 25 years at the Allusis Correctional prison faculty in the Belsavis system without the possibility of earlier parole or probation, I have also brought him here so you can say good bye." Said Colonel Malcom seeing her tear up and ran to revan and hugged him, revan stroked her back and hair to calm her down

Colonel Malcom Activated his holo-communicator which showed an holo of Major Dead-eye "Major bring in the prisoner so sango can say goodbye to him." Ordered the colonel

The Door opened and came in kohaku he is wearing a dark orange jumpsuit that prisoners wore and his hands are cuffed behind his back, he is also being escorted by two republic commandos from the republic SpecOps Branch, one of the commandos pushed him to his knees sango approached kohaku and hugged him "I'll leave you two alone for 10 minutes once those minutes are up we have to take him." Said Malcom with that Revan, Colonel Malcom and the republic commandos left the room leaving the two of them alone.

"Sango where are we this does not look like a village?" ask kohaku

"That's because were not in any village nor are we on our planet, that robe man you saw was revan, and I don't know how to say this but he's my grandfather and not only that I'm not your sister by blood and we're on a different planet called coruscant." Said sango

"That's not possible, you are my sister and what's that thing attached on your waist?" asked kohaku

It's called a lightsaber, it belonged to my biological father, here's the blood results to convince you." Said sango as she showed him the datapad it read as follows

Blood tests results

Sango

Master Satele Shan – Birth Mother – Status: Deceased, Cause of Death – maternal death

Jedi Knight Ven Zallow – Birth father – Status: K.I.A. Deceased, Cause of death – Lightsaber through the heart caused by Darth Malgus

"So you are not my sister?" ask kohaku seing her nod, he tried to hug her but couldn't due to him being handcuffed

"Why are my hands cuffed behind my back?" ask kohaku in a scared voice

"It's because you've been found guilty of joining our enemy the new sith empire and trying to kill a force-sensitive." Said a voice, kohaku turned around and saw revan

"So you are Sango's grandfather? Sango told me about what you did." Said kohaku seeing revan raise an eyebrow

"Oh and do tell." Said revan

"She said that you brought the republic to its knees as a sith and saved it as a jedi and yet you still live, you are old." Said kohaku

"That I did." Said revan

"What's going to happen to me?" asked kohaku in a scarred voice

"You're going to serve 25 years in the belsavis system." Said revan

The door opened and revealed the two republic commandos, one of them came to kohaku and said "time to go prisoner."

"No I'm not going." Yelled kohaku as he kicked one of them and tried to escape only for revan to force pushed him into a wall which knocked him out.

Courscant Spaceport

Kagome, inuyasha and miroku were waiting for revan and sango, because master wagrran and master fio had to return to tython. "I can't believe this would happen, Kohaku being sent to prison on another planet, it's just wrong." Said kagome

"Feh the kid deserve it after all he did try to kill Sango and not to mention he's working for Naraku and anyone who works for that Teme (Bastard) is our enemy." Said Inuyahsa

"Ok for that Inuyahsa I got two words for you **'SIT BOY'**" said kagome seeing Inuyahsa going head first on the floor.

"As much as I hate to say this but I have to agree with inuyasha on this kagome, that kohaku kid did kill all those villagers and not to mention he works for naraku." Said Miroku

"ARRGGH HE'S JUST A KID, A KID THAT WON'T SURVIVE IN PRISON, HE'LL GET KILLED." YELLED KAGOME

Just then revan and sango appeared and saw inuyasha on the floor and said "oh did I miss something?" asked revan

"It's nothing Revan-san, just a disagreement with the Courts ruling." Said Miruko

Revan then looked at Kagome and said "If you want to file a complaint, take it up with the Senate until then the courts have spoken, Kohaku will serve his sentence, and speaking of sentence we need to head to Tython, the council awaits."

With that they entered the Starship and headed straight to the jedi homeworld.

On this next chapter, revan takes Sango to the jedi council chambers from there they will assigned her a master and train her in the ways of a jedi knight

Rate, coment and review


End file.
